To cover customers' business requirements to the fullest, many enterprise-level business applications, such as relational database applications for example, provide field extensibility. For example, the applications provide for users (such as business consultants or client-users, for instance) to at least partly customize the basic business objects (e.g., master data, transaction data, settings/configuration objects, etc.) of the enterprise-level application. In some cases, customization includes editing and/or adding fields to the business objects.
In some cases, the procedures for properly editing or adding fields to business objects may not be convenient or easily understood by mainstream client-users or by technical end-users. For instance, in many cases the user is prompted to enter technical meta information associated to the field during adding or editing the field, which often cannot be done without a clear understanding of the meta information. Since the meta information can define the field (including its properties and attributes) and can contribute to validation of the field, it can include complex expressions or value sets. Accordingly, entering the meta information can be tedious and error-prone even if it is well understood.